Arthur and Santa Claus 3
by Travis 2017
Summary: Santa Claus is real in this story here for Arthur and them. It is a Christmas story by the way. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and D.W. are writing letters to Santa Claus in matter of fact. They know he is real of course because their parents do as well. They have list of what they want this year in fact. Their other friends also believe in him as well. And we see Santa going over his list in fact. Arthur has been good this year same as D.W. and Bud of course. Bob the Elf who deals with the bad children is also there of course. He gives charcoal to the bad children in matter of fact. But first we head to Elwood city at the Read house.

"It is done," said Arthur, "Our Christmas list that is in matter of fact of course."

"That is good," said D.W., "Time to mail them by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed D.W., said Arthur, "Let's go to the mail box right now in fact."

"Okay then," said D.W., "Before we go to school of course."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "That is the idea of course by the way."

They are all doing that but two of them of course. Francine because she is Jewish and Brain doesn't believe in Santa Claus by the way. Now we head to the North Pole with Santa Claus with his list to check it once today and once a week before Christmas. Bob the Elf is waiting to be called in of course. He looks like a regular Elf and wears green of course. He is the one who deals with the bad kids this year as every year. Tommy Tibble has been good this year but his brother Timmy has been bad.

"Come on in Bob," said Santa Claus, "I have been expecting you of course."

"Thank you Santa," said Bob the Elf, "So who has been bad this year in Elwood city this year?"

"Timmy Tibble is one," said Santa Claus, "Another is Binky Barnes and his gang are more."

"Okay then," said Bob the Elf, "So i give them charcoal this year of course?"

"Yes indeed," said Santa Claus, "The others in the group was good this year."

Next chapter we head to another house in fact two of them by the way in fact. The Compson house is one and Fern's house is the other one. See what happens net chapter in this story here of course.


	2. Fern and jobs

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Fern is now seen writing her letter to Santa Claus right now of course. She has been a good girl this year in matter of fact of course. She has the list of what she wants for Christmas this year of course. He will go to her house not Bob the Elf in matter of fact. The stuff she wants is like poetry stuff of course because she loves poetry of course. She does have some toys on that list. She knows Santa Claus is real of course. She heard that Tommy has been good but not Timmy in matter of fact. She is talking now of course.

"It is done mom," said Fern, "My list for Santa Claus that is in matter of fact of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "You can drop it in the mail box on your way to school."

"Yes of course mom," said Fern, "That is the plan in matter of fact."

"That is also good," said Mrs. Walters, "You have been a good girl this year."

"Yes indeed mom," said Fern, "Well off to school now for i have the letter with a stamp on it."

Now we head to Lakewood Elementary school at the time the students arrive there of course. Arthur is walking with all his friends and went in the place went to the lockers and went into the classroom of course. Mr. Ratburn is playing Santa at Mill creek mall. He will do a good job at it. The kids who will play the Elf's is Fern and Arthur of course. They are talking right now before he comes in and starts the lessons for the day. They know Christmas time is a good holiday in matter of fact of course.

"Yes i am an Elf," said Arthur, "At the mall that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "We are doing a good job in fact."

"That is good," said Buster, "I sure love Christmas of course."

"I love it," said George, "We have so much fun on this time of year."

"I love Hanukkah," said Francine, "Me and my family is Jewish in matter of fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Binky is bad

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Buster is now seen writing his letter to Santa Claus right now in fact. He like the others believe in him of course in matter of fact. He is making his list of what he wants on Christmas of course. He heard Arthur, D.W., and Fern wrote theirs now it is his turn. He wrote his list now of the toys, clothes, and some other stuff is on it of course. He then put it in the envolpe and put Santa's address and then put a stamp of a snowman on it. He was a good boy this year in matter of fact. He is ready to mail it.

"Mom i did it," said Buster, "My Christmas list to Santa Claus that is in fact."

"That is good," said Bitzi, "You can mail it on your way to the park."

"Okay mom," said Buster, "I know one boy who was bad this year."

"Yes i know," said Bitzi, "Binky Barnes in matter of fact am i right?"

"You are correct mom," said Buster, "He became a bully yet again of course."

They all met at the park and started to play of course. Then Binky came in and started teasing a little blind girl. They are disgusted by that of course so much so they went over to help her. They chased him away and started to talk to that girl which happens to be Marina in matter of fact. They see who it is now after all. They are talking to her of course. Prunella then came over to them with them. They are talking to that good girl. She was a good girl this year in matter of fact of course.

"Are you okay Marina?" said Arthur, "After all he was teasing you of course."

"I am good," said Marina, "Thank you all for chasing him away."

"No problem," said Francine, "That boy is sure a bully of course again."

"That is true," said Fern, "I am shocked he teased Marina."

"Yes indeed," said Muffy, "He will get charcoal from Bob the Elf this year."

Next chapter two of them write letters to Santa. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. A good boy and a bad boy

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

George is now writing a letter to Santa Claus right now in matter of fact. They will soon go to the Mall for Christmas shopping. And Arthur and Fern will work there right now of course. They are working as Elf's there of course. Mr. Ratburn is Santa at the mall this year. They will love working there of course in matter of fact of course by the way. They see that he wears glasses by the way. Some bad kids will start calling him either a nerd or four eyes. The rest of the kids don't mind because some has glasses of course.

"This way please," said Arthur, "To keep this line in order of course."

"Why sure," said a boy, "As you can tell i also wear glasses in matter of fact of course."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "Some bad kids called me a nerd in matter of fact."

"I get that at times," said that boy, "I am not a nerd in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Arthur, "We are just people who needs glasses of course."

A bad boy is now in line right now of course. He will call Arthur a four eyed nerd of course. He is a bad boy named Robert Michaels. He is a know trouble maker of course. He just got out of Juvinile hall of course. He will get charcoal for Christmas from Bob the Elf of course. At the North Pole Santa saw that boy on the naughty list of course. So he added him to the permenant naughty list when he saw him tease Arthur just because he wears glasses of course. That bad boy was kicked out of it.

"He is bad of course," said Santa Claus, "So yes you will give him charcoal this year and until he turns a certain age."

"You can count on me," said Bob the Elf, "I will indeed give him charcoal of course."

"I knew i could," said Santa Claus, "Teasing Arthur is why in matter of fact."

"Yes of course," said Bob the Elf, "I am glad you straightned up his parents of course."

"No problem," said Santa Claus, "They needed that of course in matter of fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Helping the homeless

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Prunella is now writing her letter to Santa Claus right now of course. And writing one for her best friend Marina who is blind of course. They have both been good kids this year in matter of fact. They know Binky has been a bad boy this year so they know Bob the Elf will go there. To Binky's house that year to give him charcoal of course in fact. They are talking right now about they have been good kids that year. And that Binky and his gang has been bad kids this year. They returned to bullying in fact.

"I have been good," said Prunella, "I helped the homeless to get shelter when it gets cold."

"Same here," said Marina, "I helped other blind kids like myself of course."

"Binky was bad," said Prunella, "You know he tripped that homeless man and laughed at it."

"It was mean," said Marina, "I know Bob the Elf will go to his house of course."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "I heard Arthur and Fern will feed the homeless in the shelter."

Arthur gave a homeless man a good winter coat and another good one to a homeless boy. Fern gave two winter coats to a homeless woman and her daughter. Santa Claus saw that in his magic snowball of course. He liked what he saw of course. Arthur and Fern are at the shelter where two more came in of course. Them two are now safe of course. Arthur and Fern then started giving them two some food and something to drink that is soup and Hot chocolate in matter of fact of course and Francine is also there helping.

"For Christmas you get presents," said Arthur, "Which is clothes to help keep warm of course."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "As well as toys for the kids not just clothes."

"Glad to help out," said Francine, "I know i won't get visted by Santa Claus but i have been good."

"We know," said Arthur, "We know you are Jewish of course."

"We sure do," said Fern, "I am glad you are helping with them."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. How mean Binky is

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Maria and Alex is now writing their letters to Santa Claus now. Like most of the others they have been good kids this year of course. They know Binky has been bad this year of course. Maria and Alex are also helped the homeless by giving them heaters to help keep warm. They are talking right now of course because they have been good. They are also are talking about how bad Binky and all but Molly of course. Molly decided never be a bully again do to her brother James. They are talking now.

"We have been good," said Alex, "After all we help people like the homeless of course."

"Yes we have," said Maria, "I am glad Molly didn't go back to her bullying ways."

"Same here," said Alex, "Binky has been bad this year do to hurting some homeless people."

"Mine is done," said Maria, "I hope Binky gets charcoal from Bob the Elf."

"Same here," said Alex, "And yes he will because he as in Bob the Elf deals with the bad."

Later they all went to school for another day filled with lessons of course. Arthur saw Binky laughing at a homeless man with a shopping cart with some stuff to sell. Arthur then told Mr. Haney about that of course. Mr. Haney then told Binky never to laugh at people like that. They then all gave Binky and angry look on their faces of course. They hope Bob the Elf gives him charcoal of course. Because Santa doesn't deal with the naughty kids so he leaves that with Bob the Elf of course in fact.

"Binky that was mean," said Arthur, "Never laugh at people like that."

"He is right," said Fern, "You are a bad boy this year."

"That you are," said Brain, "You don't laugh at them."

"That you are," said Mr. Ratburn, "What you did was very bad."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I would never do that."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. The special letter

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

Lydia is writing her letter to Santa Claus right now as Arthur is planning a party. They are doing a good job with planning that party. They love Christmas parties after all in matter of fact. They are glad they are planning it in fact. They are talking now about it. They are talking about what that party will have like food and decerations of course. They are glad they get to of course. They are glad it will have presents of course. We see them talking right now of what that party will have in it of course.

"Should have a Christmas tree," said Arthur, "And the food will be like Turkey and ham and the sides."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "I think we should have stuffing and mashed potatoes."

"I love that," said Buster, "What kind of pies will we have there?"

"Good kinds," said Lydia, "Like pumpkin and apple of course and my letter is done."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "I love apple pie cross my heart."

They wrote down the stuff they will have at that party in fact of course. Arthur and D.W. are helping the homeless right now of course. The homeless people loves the fact that children are helping them of course. They put them in shelters that will help find them work to stay off living off the streets. Arthur wrote a very special letter to Santa Claus to give presents for the homeless in Elwood city of course. We go to the North Pole where Santa is reading that very special letter. They are talking now.

"I say yes," said Santa, "That Arthur is sure a nice kid in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Claus, "They will like that of course."

"Yes indeed," said Santa, "I am glad someone is doing that good thing of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Claus, "That Arthur is a good boy."

"That he is," said Santa, "I am glad i talked some sense out of his parents."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens net chapter of this story here.


	8. Two write letters

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur is happy that Santa Claus will give presents to the homeless people. Now we see two people writing letters to Santa Claus now. Them two is Jenna and Muffy that is in matter of fact of course after all. They have been good kids in fact. They are talking now of course. They know Binky has been a bad boy this year of course. They know Bob the Elf will go to his house to give him charcoal as gifts. They know that he won't help the homeless but makes fun of them. They know he is bad of course.

"Mine is done," said Muffy, "I have been a good girl this year of course."

"Same here," said Jenna, "I have also been a good girl this year as well."

"Binky was bad," said Arthur, "Today he laughed at more homeless people today."

"That is mean," said Muffy, "As well as loud and pussy."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I might be Jewish but i do believe in Santa Claus."

Then after recess then lunch they returned to the classroom. They know they will have a party at that school of course. They all do love the holidays of course. They all went home after school of course. They studied for the upcoming test later that month as in a week from tomorrow in matter of fact of course. They all had their dinner of course. Later at the Read house they are talking about the holidays in their case it is Christmas and New Years. They are talking about Christmas of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the best Holiday of them all of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad it is coming of course."

"I will love the party," said Arthur, "It is the best kind of parties besides birthday's of course."

"It will be fun," said Mrs. Read, "It is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I already am barefoot of course."

After his shower he went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. A good deed

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

W. writing her letter to Santa Claus right now of course in fact. She has been a good girl this year and helped the homeless in fact. She heard the actions that Arthur did to help the homeless that she wants to buy him something for Christmas this year. We see Arthur and his friends at school right now at recess talking about the homeless people. They love helping them of course. They know they need help this time of the year of course. And they want them to find work and a place to live of course.

"Yes it is a good thing," said Arthur, "So we can still get them off the street and into shelter."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "We are doing a good thing of course."

"That it is," said Buster, "I feel good about doing it of course."

"You said it," said George, "I know where some is at on the street."

"I know where," said Brain, "We can go to it to help them of course."

After school they told their parents about some homeless people on the street. They said go help them of course and get them into a shelter for them to stay at until they get a place to call home. They got them into that shelter of course. They thanked them for getting them off the street. They heard Santa Claus himself will give them presents thanks to Arthur of course. They are at home right now talking about the good deed him and his friends did of course. They are talking now in fact.

"Yes we got them off the streets," said Arthur, "And into that good homeless shelter of course."

"You did good," said Mrs. Read, "You have a good heart in matter of fact."

"That i do," said Arthur, "My friends helped of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad to have helped of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story please.


	10. More homeless found part 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them are finding homeless people to take them to a shelter. The city opened another shelter for them in matter of fact. They found three of them in an alley and two in the street that was holding up signs and took them to the new shelter. Then they found three in the vacant lot. They put them inn that new shelter as well of course. That new shelter now has eight people in it for now. They might be some more homeless people still but not that many. So they found two more and took them to that shelter there.

"The makes ten," said Arthur, "To that new shelter that just opened of course so far."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "We should find more so they wont be found dead."

"I agree," said George, "We can look in another alley of course."

"Good idea," said Brain, "We will head there right now of course."

"I see two people," said Francine, "Homeless by the looks of them of course."

Finds out them two are homeless of course. So they took them to the shelter making the total of twelve so far. They did a good job that day of course. Before they went home found three more on the street with signs and took them to that shelter here. That make fifteen total on that day of course. It can fit up to sixty five in matter of fact. There is only ten more homeless people left on the streets. The number that died was ten years ago when fifteen homeless people in matter of fact.

"We can find them," said Arthur, "The remaining homeless that is in fact."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "Or they might die from the cold."

"I heard ten is left," said Arthur, "I heard the last big snow storm fifteen homeless died."

"You heard correct," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you in matter of fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I hope we get them in the shelter so they wont die."

Arthur took his shower in matter of fact. He already had the barefoot part down now he is naked and in the shower. After that pajamas and bed. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	11. More homeless found part 2

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them after church for most of them then met up with Francine and Brain. They found two homeless people with signs and took them to the shelter. Then they found two more under a bridge and took them to that shelter there. They are safe now of course. That bad snow storm is coming tomorrow afternoon and last until midnight. Then they went to an alley and found a homeless man there and took him to that shelter. So far they found five that day. There is only ten homeless people is left.

"That is five so far today," said Arthur, "All we need now is a place to help find the remaining ones."

"I know of a place," said Fern, "The last three alleys that is in matter of fact."

"We can go there," said Brain, "I hope we can find some there of course."

"I agree," said Francine, "I hope we can find them before that snow storm comes."

"Yes let's go to them," said George, "I hope we find some there so they will be safe."

They found one in one alley, two in another in the second, and one in the last one and took them four to that shelter bringing it down from ten down to seven of course. The found one with a sign and took her to the shelter making it go down to six. So they asked the Mayor who they know pretty well. He then helped track down the remaining six and took them to that shelter so they are all safe thanks to the actions of Arthur and his friends. So they are glad no homeless people will die during that storm.

"Yes they was all found," said Arthur, "So they are all safe in them shelters of course."

"We are proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad they are all safe in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I hope to help some more people."

"There is a coat drive," said , "You can go there of course with a coat that wont fit you anymore."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Well it is shower time for me of course."

He took it and went to sleep. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Helping kids

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them after school went to the coat drive with some coats. They even volunteered to help give out the coats to those in need. They gave a kid who needs a coat his old coat that was Arthur's when he was six. That boy said thank you to him in fact of course. They see more people there for coats to all in need most is kids. They will go to another place for space heaters for free. Arthur and his friends already put all the homeless in the shelters. Now dealing with just the poor now in fact.

"Here you go," said Arthur, "A nice pink coat for you of course in fact."

"Thank you," said that girl, "This will help keep me warm in the winter when outside."

"No problem," said Arthur, "It feels good helping others of course."

"Yes it does," said Fern, "Anything to help the poor with the children most of all in certain areas."

"Yes our privates," said Brain, "After all we kids don't have any pubic hair yet."

They gave out more coats to the ones who needs them of course. Then gave some toys to the children hospital for all kids in matter of fact. Then children told them thank you of course in matter of fact. After that they all went home and told their parents the good stuff they did today of course. They are proud of them in matter of fact. Meanwhile at the North Pole Santa saw the good they did that he is also proud of them. We see he and his wife talking with a few of the elves right now of course.

"They are good kids," said Santa Claus, "They are helping those who is in need in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Claus, "All except for Binky and them was bad except Molly stayed good."

"That is good," said Gary the Elf, "Them bad kids are left to Bob to deal with."

"Yes up to him," said Lisa the Elf, "Bob make sure to get enough charcoal."

"I have plenty," said Bob the Elf, "For the bad kids like i do once a year."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. The test

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing that test of course. They all did that test and then at recess they are talking how they think they did. They hope they all passed that test of course. They know the one's who failed that test can't go to the party. Arthur knows he would be grounded if he fails that test and gets no presents so he hopes he passed it. Which he did pass it by the way with a good grade on it. He and his friends is at recess talking about it. And about the upcoming party there.

"I hope i passed it," said Arthur, "Not only would i get a tutor and miss the party but grounded as well."

"I am sure you did," said Brain, "Grounded for a thing like that is to strict in my book."

"I hope i also did," said Fern, "And i agree with Brain that is to strict for something like that."

"I hope i did," said Francine, "I want to have a word with your parents about that."

"And same here," said Buster, "I also want a word with them as well as in all of us."

It turns out he did pass that test after all in fact. But still his friends wants a word with his parents about grounding him for that is to strict by the way in matter of fact. They came to their senses after they talked to them about it. Meanwhile at the North pole we see Santa talking with four elves right now in fact. Bob isn't one of them for he is at the charcoal department with the naughty list of course of how much charcoal to give to the bad kids. But four other elves like Gary and Lisa and two more.

"So yes he and his friends is good," said Santa Claus, "They think of others and they get good grades of course."

"I agree," said Gary the Elf, "Being in control of the boys division i know that."

"Same here," said Lisa the Elf, "Being in control of the girls division of course."

"Same here," said Frank the Elf, "I am glad they are on the nice list of course."

"And same here," said Tina the Elf, "They are indeed good kids of course."

They did find a cop dead from the snow storm and they are sad about that of course. He helped get people inside so he is a hero. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Finding jobs part 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing schoolwork of course. After school they found job for some homeless people in town. They thanked them of course and that they will look for places to live at of course. Arthur and his friends loves to help them out the best they can. They know that Santa Claus will give the homeless people presents this year of course. They know what they are doing is good of course. That Santa will thank them of course. They are talking right now at a shelter.

"So yes they need jobs," said Arthur, "We can get it for them the best we can do of course."

"Yes they do," said Fern, "I know we found some jobs for some of them."

"My dad's job is hiring," said Francine, "They have an opening if who wants to be a garbage man."

"I will take it," said a man, "I can do stuff like that of course."

"Your hired," said the boss, "After all a job is a job after all of course."

They found two more people jobs of course. One is at the arcade and the other at Mighty Mountain as a janitor. So that will help them get back on their feet again of course. They are looking for more jobs for them of course. Arthur found a homeless man a job at the bowling alley and Fern found a homeless woman a job at a dress shop. They know that more of them needs jobs of course. A half later George found a homeless man a job at a bar as a bartender. So that will make less homeless people in town.

"We found some jobs for them," said Arthur, "Do you know any jobs that can hire them?"

"I know of one," said Mrs. Read, "The music store will hire one of them."

"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "That is a good thing of course."

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love showers because they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Finding jobs part 2

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing schoolwork of course. After school they are looking for jobs for more homeless people. They found a job for a homeless man at the mall as a janitor. Then Fern found a homeless woman a job at the yarn yerp. Them two are married and has a son so they now have jobs and might gets a place to live in. They hope to find jobs for more of them. Then Brain found a homeless man a job at a construction company and a homeless woman a job at a movie theater.

"That is good," said Arthur, "We found jobs for four homeless people of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I hope we find more of them jobs of course."

"I found a job for one," said Francine, "That woman there at my Synagogue of course because she is a Jew."

"Thank you," said that woman, "I hope you have a happy Hanukkah Francine."

"No problem," said Francine, "And i also hope you do as well of course."

Then they found a homeless man a job at a clothing store for men and boys. Then a homeless woman a job at the art museum of course which is a good job of course. Then the last job they found today for a homeless man at the History museum. They are glad more of them will work now of course. Then some man came in from a local liquor store to offer some of them jobs of course. But only one will of course. Later they all went home and talking about what happened today of course.

"We found some jobs for them today," said Arthur, "Then after that a man from a local liquor store and gave one a job."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Not sure if the liquor store job is good."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I would never work at one of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will wash every part i have including my boy parts."

I need ideas or the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. The party

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now at the Christmas party of course. They are having so a good time there with food and music. There is someone playing Santa Claus there and that is Mr. Walters in fact. Fern and Arthur is his elves in matter of fact. They are having a very fun party there at that school there and they will all get presents there of course. That party they are having is a great one and lots of fun of course. They are all filled with lots of joy. We see them all talking right now of course.

"This is a good party here," said Arthur, "I am sure having fun here of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "My dad will come as Santa Claus here very soon of course."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I have heard your dad is playing him in fact."

"I sure love it," said George, "I am glad we came here today for it of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "I sure love this party here in fact of course."

Then in came Mr. Walters as Santa Claus with Fern and Arthur as his Elves of course. They sure glad he agreed to play him of course. Fern is glad her dad said yes to that of course. She loves her parents and will help her. They little kids there as in kindergarten to the second grade of course. Arthur and them knows Santa Claus is real of course. Arthur knows that without a doubt. Arthur and all of them even the adults knows he is real. Later at the Walters house they are talking right now of course.

"I am glad you did," said Fern, "And thank you for letting me play an Elf."

"No problem," said Mr. Walters, "I was glad to play him of course."

"He is good of course," said Mrs. Walters, "That we will do anything good for you and others."

"Yes of course mom," said Fern, "Well it is time for my shower now of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Walters, "Wash every part you have from your head to your toes."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. Bad park petition part 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They are on the swings right now because they love them of course. They had a good party at their school yesterday of course. They have no idea that helicopter parents are coming to that park of course. They might ask to make a new park so they can make their own rules of course. They know that to build a park you need enough signatures on a petition so they can approve it in fact. They are talking as them parents are coming there.

"I sure love this park the best," said Arthur, "For it has the best playground than the other parks."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"I sure love it," said Fern, "I am glad we came here after all of course."

"Same here," said George, "The other two parks is also good of course."

"And same here," said Sue Ellen, "Yes the other two parks is also good."

Then them helicopter parents came in and started telling them what to do and how to play. They stood up to them saying they aren't their bosses in matter of fact of course. Then they left and started a petition to build a new park in a big vacant lot where a mansion stood before the fire claimed it years ago of course. That they will call it Safety first park of course. Arthur and them will never go to that park. In fact they want it blocked of course. We see them at home now talking of course in fact.

"They want a park of their own," said Arthur, "Which i don't want because they will have bad rules."

"I won't sign it," said Mrs. Read, "That bad petition that is in matter of fact."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "It would be a bad park of course."

"That it would," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will wash every part from my ears to my toes."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. We had fun

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They are talking about the holidays which is only one week away of course. They are on the swings having fun there and they are talking of course. Then they all went to Santa's log cabin there in Elwood City. They will all get to sit on his lap there for it is for kids twelve and younger can there. They are in line to wait for their turn of course. They love Christmas of course. Francine and Brain isn't there but the rest are of course.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "Think Christmas is only a week away of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I am glad we came here to this place in fact."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Christmas is the best holiday cross my heart."

"Same here," said Bud, "I am glad we got to come here of course."

"And same here," said D.W., "I sure love Christmas for it is fun in fact."

They all got their turns of course and told him what they want for Christmas of course. They are glad that Christmas is a week away. They all had a good time there and got candy canes from him of course. Then went back to the park and played until it was time for them to go home of course. Then they all had their dinner there of course. Later at the Read house they are talking about how their day went of course and about Christmas. They are now seen talking right now of course in fact.

"We saw Santa today," said Arthur, "We got to sit on his lap there of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you had a good time of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love that holiday of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love them because i will be naked and gets clean."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. We are safe inside

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They then went to help the poor two hours before the major snow storm. They handed out stuff like covers, coats, gloves, mittens, and space heaters. And stuff like hot chocolate, tea, coffee, and soup. They handed everything out that day and then they went home half an hour before snow storm. They know they will be safe of course. They are hearing rumors of global cooling. That it seems to be true. And talking about Christmas.

"Christmas will be great this year," said Arthur, "I hope it is anyway because we will see our cousins."

"I hope so," said D.W., "And i will be glad to see our cousins as well."

"I am sure it will," said Mrs. Read, "And yes it will be good to see them of course."

"I sure love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday ever in fact."

"Same here," said D.W., "I am glad we are on the good list in fact."

Arthur and his family is safe and saw his dad come in five minutes before that snow storm of course. Then five minutes later the snow storm started of course. They are glad they are all safe inside with the furnace on and a fire in the fireplace and some space heaters and hot soup to eat and hot chocolate to drink. We now head to the Walters house with Fern and her parents talking of course. That they are glad they are all safe inside a nice and warm house. We see them talking right now.

"I am glad we are safe," said Fern, "Because we are inside of course in matter of fact."

"I am also glad," said Mr. Walters, "I sure am glad we are all inside not outside."

"That is true," said Fern, "I am glad we are inside and homeless in the shelters."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "Well Fern it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "I love being clean and i like being naked as well."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Bad park blocked

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They have no idea that helicopter parents are wanting to build a new park. They will call it Safety first park of Elwood city. Arthur and his friends just found that out of course about it. They are talking about that and wrote a letter to Santa Claus about it. He said he will do his best in matter of fact. The local government is looking a both petitions right now. We see Arthur and his friends talking about it of what is going on of course.

"I hope it is blocked," said Arthur, "I don't want a park like that here in Elwood city in fact."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "A park like that is a bad idea of course."

"I also hope it is," said Francine, "The rules are very strange if it is allowed to be built."

"That it is," said Muffy, "A park like would be bad of course."

"I agree with all of you," said Brain, "I hope the local government blocks it in fact."

They heard with help from an Elf that they blocked the proposed safety first park. They made the right choice for most citizens would hate it of course. They played in the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking about that proposed park being blocked by the local government. They are all glad it was blocked in fact. They know the local government made the best decision on the matter. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"I am glad it is," said Arthur, "I hope a good park is built there if we get a new one."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad they made that decision."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am glad they blocked it in fact."

"I agree," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Small Christmas party

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the tree house having a small Christmas party of course. They have a small artificial Christmas tree there. Also they have a thing up that says Merry Christmas on it. Above where they have that tree at of course. They also have small presents there. Stuff like toys and other stuff kids like which is candy and such in fact. They are having a good time of course in fact. They have a digital player that is playing Christmas music there. They love that holiday of course in fact. Even Francine and Brain is there and D.W., Emily, and Bud.

"I am glad we are having this party," said Arthur, "And good to see you five here as well of course."

"I love Christmas," said Francine, "I just don't celebrate it at home of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "Same goes for my house do to Kwanzaa."

"I love Christmas," said Bud, "It is the best holiday i know of in fact."

"And same here," said D.W., "I am so glad we came here of course."

They had a very good small Christmas party there of course. They stayed until it was time for them to go home of course. They had their dinner of course and now they are talking right now in fact. They told them about the party they had at the tree house of course. They are glad hey had such a good time of course. That they celebrated that holiday of course. Some people would say they had a winter solstice party of course. Then later at the Read house they are talking about it of course.

"I had a good time," said Arthur, "I got three small toys and some candy of course."

"Sounds like you did," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you had a small Christmas party."

"It was Mommy," said D.W., "I am glad we went there of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Shower time for you Arthur."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure had a good time today."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Hanukkah party

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park playing on the swings of course. Then Francine decided to teach her friends how Hanukkah is celebrated. That her parents said yes of course in fact. That it is for education purpose of course. She will love to teach that holiday to them in fact. They said they would love to learn how it is celebrated of course in fact. Brain wants to teach them about Kwanzaa of course. They are at Francine's apartment right now of course. They are now ready to learn about it of course.

"It seems like fun," said Arthur, "That holiday that you celebrate of course."

"Yes it is fun," said Francine, "It has good food and games and presents as well."

"That is good," said Fern, "I understand it goes on for eight days in fact."

"I also heard that," said George, "And Christmas is just one day."

"Yes it is," said Francine, "Time for us to begin of course."

After the lessons they had that party and they had fun of course. They had the food of course and got little presents of course. Arthur got a winter hat and a dreidle. Fern got ear muffs and a necklace and the rest got other things of course. They all went home after that of course. Arthur is at home and told them how it went and showed them what he got of course. That hat will keep his head warm because he has no hair. They are now talking about Christmas of course. Arthur and his mom are talking now. About Christmas and the parties they will go to of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "The parties we will go to of course."

"Same here of course," said Mrs. Read, "The parties we will go to will be fun."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "And being an alter boy i will have fun in church."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love showers and baths for i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Family came

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park playing on the swings of course. Family is coming to Elwood city to spend the holidays with them in fact. Arthur's family that is by the way in fact of course. That includes his aunt Lucy and her family. And his one aunt that loves seeing Arthur in footy pajamas. And an aunt who is a bit crazy in a way of course in fact. It will be good to see their cousins again of course. They are glad to see them come to town of course. Arthur will share his room with two cousins of his that is boys.

"Yes family is coming over," said Arthur, "I will share my room with two boy cousin's of mine."

"That is good," said Fern, "I also have family coming over as well in fact."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I will be glad to see my cousins again."

"Same here for Hanukkah," said Francine, "It will be good to see them again."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am glad they are coming in fact."

They all played until it was time for them to go home of course. Arthur see's his three aunt's and gave them hugs of course. They are glad they came on time of course and they all had dinner together of course. Arthur is getting ready for his shower of course. One of his cousin's wants to take a bath with Arthur and asked his mom if it is okay of course being boys. She told him no of course in matter of fact. That Arthur takes them alone of course and prefer's showers more by the way in matter of fact.

"I don't share baths," said Arthur, "After all i am eight years old of course."

"See what did i tell you?" said his mom, "That he doesn't share baths with others."

"Okay mom," said that cousin, "Just thought i would ask."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "I can maybe watch you take your bath."

"I say yes," said his mom, "Seeing that he is a boy of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Christmas Eve

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and his sister D.W. and their cousins as well as their parents is at a party. A Christmas eve party that is which they have everyday of course. They are all glad that today is Christmas eve of course. They are glad they are having a party today of course in fact. They are having lots of fun there because they love Christmas of course in fact. They are glad they are there of course. The other family members there besides aunts, uncle's, and cousins is Grandpa Dave and Grandma Thora of course.

"I sure do love Christmas of course," said Arthur, "And this is a good Christmas eve party of course."

"Same here," said D.W., "Christmas is the best holiday of them all of course."

"Same here of course," said a boy cousin, "I am sure glad we came here of course."

"I sure do," said another cousin, "Christmas is the best holiday ever in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Cora, "I am glad we are all here having a good time of course."

They opened the presents there of course the rest will be brought there by Santa Claus of course. Arthur got some toys like Bionic Bunny action figures of course and some other toys and winter clothes and other types of clothes. D.W. got some good stuff as well of course. Later D.W. and Kate is in the bath having a good time of course after the party ended. Not during because them two are naked of course. Arthur and his mom are talking of course about Christmas and that tomorrow is church and Christmas.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," said Arthur, "Think Santa Claus is coming tonight of course."

"Yes of course Honey," said Mrs. Read, "And yes he does come tonight of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I see D.W. is out in her pajamas now."

"I see her," said Mrs. Read, "That means shower time for you."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "So that means i can get clean and be naked during it."

I need ideas for the next chapter which will be the last of this story. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	25. Last chapter

Arthur and Santa Claus 3

* * *

Arthur and his sister D.W. and their cousins are now awake of course. It is now Christmas morning and Santa came there and left them presents. They are now ready to open their presents of course. They are getting ready to do that now in fact. Arthur will go first of course. Arthur opened his first one which is a bionic bunny future action figure in fact. D.W. opened her first one it is a doll that she wanted of course. Arthur then opened his second one red footy pajamas. After they all opened them all they are talking.

"I love the stuff i got," said Arthur, "So Merry Christmas to everyone of us and may God bless us."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "It is a good Christmas here of course."

"I love what i got," said his cousin, "I was indeed on the good list."

"You are a good kid," said his mom, "That is why of course."

"It is a good Christmas," said Mrs. Read, "Time for us to go to church of course."

Arthur and them went to church and had a great mass of course. The cousins see him as in Arthur as an alter boy in fact. They all had a good Christmas this year of course and had Christmas dinner and went to serve the homeless at a shelter for them. The homeless there are glad they came as they said of course. Arthur saw that Santa came as he said he would of course. They all had a good Christmas this year after all. Arthur and his family is at home now of course. Arthur and his mom are talking now.

"It was a very good Christmas this year," said Arthur, "I am glad we helped the poor and the homeless."

"Yes it was of course," said Mrs. Read, "I am also glad we helped them as well of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am glad it was another good Christmas of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we helped them of course."

I hoped you liked this story here. I will make the forth next year. The end.


End file.
